Espiando al corazon
by ccampaniita cullen malfoy
Summary: CONTINUACION DIARIO DE UN AMOR. Cuando a Lady Alice le dicen que su vecino podría haber matado a su prometida, sabe que es falso. Pero, ¿qué mal hace si espía un poco? Sir Jasper Whitlock trabaja en el Ministerio de Guerra, no es un espía, pero cuando una Lady lo ve desde su ventana, sospecha. Sabe que es solo una curiosa.. proximamente comprometida con un posible principe traidor.
1. Prologo

**Holaaaa chicas les traigoo una nueva historiaa que es la continuacion de "Diario de un amor" pero ahora acerca de Alice y Jasper para quien no han leido la anterior se las recomiendo, y chicas como quisieron que la continuara aqui se las traigo espero la disfruten mucho y espero muchos reviewsss :)**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

Prólogo

Cuando tenía doce años, Jasper Whitlock poseía dos saberes que lo diferenciaban de cualquier otro chico de su clase en la Inglaterra de principios del siglo diecinueve.

El primero era su completa y absoluta fluidez en ruso y francés.

Había poco misterio alrededor de aquel talento suyo; su abuela, la extremadamente aristocrática y dogmática Olga Petrova Obolenskiy Dell, había comenzado a residir con la familia Whitlock cuatro meses después del nacimiento de Jasper.

Olga detestaba el inglés. En su (frecuentemente expresada) opinión, no había nada en el mundo que necesitara decirse que no pudiese expresarse en ruso o francés.

En cuanto a por qué se había casado con un inglés, nunca lo explicó.

—Probablemente porque necesita explicarlo en inglés —murmuraba Anne, la hermana de Jasper.

Jasper simplemente se encogía de hombros y sonreía, como haría cualquier otro hermano, cuando aquello golpeaba sus oídos. Puede que Grandmère desdeñara el inglés, pero podía entenderlo a la perfección, y sus oídos eran tan afilados como los de un sabueso. Susurrar lo que fuese, en cualquier lengua, era una mala idea cuando ella estaba en el salón de clase. Hacerlo en inglés era increíblemente idiota. Hacerlo en inglés y sugerir que el francés o el ruso no eran adecuados para la tarea verbal a la que se enfrentaban… con toda honestidad, a Jasper le sorprendió que a Anne no la hubiesen azotado.

Pero Anne odiaba el ruso con la misma intensidad que Grandmère reservaba al inglés. Implicaba demasiado _trabajo_, se quejaba, y el francés era casi igual de difícil. Anne contaba cinco años cuando Grandmère había llegado, y su inglés estaba demasiado afianzado para que ninguna otra lengua se estableciera en igualdad de condiciones.

Jasper, por su parte, era feliz de poder hablar en cualquier lengua en la que le hablasen. El inglés era para el día a día, el francés elegante, y el ruso se convertía en la lengua del drama y el entusiasmo. Rusia era enorme. Fría. Pero sobre todo, era _grande_.

Pedro el Grande, Catalina la Grande, Jasper había sido destetado con aquellas historias.

—¡Bah! —se burlaba Olga, más de una vez, cuando el tutor de Jasper había intentado enseñarle historia de Inglaterra—. ¿Quién es ese Etereldo el Indeciso? ¿El _Indeciso_? ¿Qué tipo de país permite que sus gobernantes sean indecisos?

—La Reina Elizabeth era increíble —señalaba Jasper.

Olga no se sentía impresionada.

—¿La llaman Elizabeth la Grande? ¿O la Gran Reina? No. La llaman la Reina Virgen, como si fuese algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Era en este momento cuando las orejas del tutor se volvían rojas, cosa que Jasper encontraba bastante curiosa.

—Esa mujer —continuaba Olga, con toda la frialdad posible—, no fue una gran reina. Ni siquiera le dio a su país un heredero adecuado al trono.

—Muchos eruditos de la historia coinciden en que la reina hizo lo correcto al evitar el matrimonio —decía el tutor. -La reina necesitaba dar la impresión de no estar bajo ninguna influencia, y…

Su voz se desvaneció. Jasper no se sintió sorprendido. Grandmère se había girado hacia él con una de sus afiladas miradas, bastante inglesa. Jasper no conocía a nadie que fuese capaz de seguir hablando al estar bajo esa mirada.

—Usted es un pequeño estúpido —articuló, luego le dio la espalda por completo. Lo despidió al día siguiente, y entonces ella misma le dio clases a Jasper mientras buscaban un nuevo tutor.

No era precisamente tarea de Olga contratar y despedir a los educadores de los niños de los Whitlock, cuyo número en aquel momento había aumentado a tres —el pequeño Edward había sido añadido a la habitación de los niños cuando Jasper tenía siete años. Pero nadie más estaba dispuesto a meterse en el asunto. La madre de Jasper, Katarina Dell Whitlock, nunca discutía con su madre, y en cuanto a su padre… bueno…

Aquello tenía bastante que ver con el segundo saber poco común que daba vueltas en el cerebro de doce años de Jasper Whitlock.

El padre de Jasper, Sir Lionel Whitlock, era un borracho.

_Éste_ no era el poco frecuente saber de Jasper. Todo el mundo sabía que Sir Lionel bebía más de lo que debía. No lo ocultaba. Sir Lionel tropezaba y chocaba (con sus palabras y con sus pies), se reía cuando nadie más lo hacía, y, desgraciadamente para las dos criadas (y las dos alfombras del estudio de Sir Lionel), había una razón por la que el alcohol no le había hecho engordar. Y de esta forma, Jasper se convirtió en un hábil limpiador de vómitos.

Aquello comenzó cuando tenía diez años. Probablemente habría dejado el desastre como estaba, excepto porque había intentado pedirle a su padre un poco de dinero, y había cometido el error de hacerlo a una hora demasiado tardía. Sir Lionel ya había tomado su brandy de la noche, su traguito de la tarde, su vino en la cena, su oporto inmediatamente después, y ahora estaba de vuelta a su favorito y anteriormente mencionado brandy, traído de contrabando desde Francia. Jasper estaba bastante seguro de que había hablado con frases completas (y en inglés) cuando había pedido el dinero, pero su padre sólo lo había mirado, había parpadeado varias veces como si no pudiese entender del todo lo que decía su hijo, y a continuación había vomitado en los zapatos de Jasper.

Así que Jasper no había podido evitar el desastre.

Después de aquello, parecía que no había marcha atrás. Pasó de nuevo una semana después, aunque no directamente en sus pies, y otra vez un mes más tarde. Para cuando Jasper tenía doce años, cualquier otro jovencito habría perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había limpiado los vómitos de su padre, pero él siempre había sido bastante preciso, y una vez que comenzó a contar, fue difícil parar.

La mayoría de las personas habría perdido la cuenta alrededor de la séptima vez. Éste era el número más grande que cualquier persona podía apreciar visualmente, y Jasper lo sabía debido a su extensa lectura en lógica y aritmética. Pon siete puntos en una página, y la mayoría echará un rápido vistazo y dirá, «Siete». Cámbialos a ocho, y la mayoría de la humanidad se perderá.

Jasper siguió hasta veintiuno.

Así que no era sorprendente que después de quince limpiezas, Jasper supiese exactamente cuántas veces se había encontrado a su padre tropezando por el hall, o desmayado en el suelo, o apuntando, sin suerte, a la bacinilla. Y entonces, cuando llegó a veinte, el problema se convirtió de alguna manera en algo académico, y _tenía_ que seguir contando.

Tenía que ser académico. Si no lo era, entonces sería otra cosa, y podría encontrarse llorando hasta dormirse en lugar de simplemente mirando el techo mientras decía:

—Cuarenta y seis, pero con un radio algo más pequeño que el del martes. Probablemente no cenó mucho.

La madre de Jasper había decidido, hacía mucho, ignorar la situación, y normalmente se la podía encontrar en los jardines, ocupándose de la exótica variedad de rosas que su madre le había traído desde Rusia hacía varios años. Anne le había informado que planeaba casarse y «salir de aquel infierno» en el momento en que cumpliese los diecisiete. Entonces había hecho, a propósito, un testamento sobre su resolución, puesto que ninguno de sus padres hacía el esfuerzo en aquel momento por asegurarle una buena pareja. En cuanto a Edward, el más joven, aprendió a adaptarse, al igual que había hecho Jasper. Su padre era inútil a partir de las cuatro de la tarde, incluso aunque pareciese lúcido (lo que generalmente parecía, al menos hasta la hora de la cena, donde la situación cambiaba por completo).

Los sirvientes también lo sabían. No es que constituyeran un número demasiado grande; los Whitlock se las arreglaban bastante bien con su ordenada casa en Sussex y las cien libras anuales que continuaban recibiendo como parte de la dote de Katarina. Pero esto no se traducía en una espléndida riqueza, y los Whitlock sólo contaban con ocho personas como personal: un mayordomo, una cocinera, un ama de llaves, el chico de los establos, dos lacayos, una doncella, y una chica para la limpieza. La mayoría decidía quedarse con la familia a pesar de las pocas agradables tareas relacionadas con el alcohol. Puede que Sir Lionel fuese un borracho, pero no era un borracho miserable. Ni tacaño, e incluso las doncellas aprendieron a lidiar con aquel lío si aquello significaba una moneda extra de vez en cuando, cuando el hombre recordaba lo suficiente sus actividades para sentirse avergonzado.

Así que Jasper no estaba del todo seguro de _por qué_ seguía limpiando el desastre de su padre, puesto que podría habérselo dejado a alguien más. Quizás no quería que los sirvientes supiesen lo a menudo que pasaba. Quizás necesitaba un recordatorio visceral de los peligros del alcohol. Había oído que había ocurrido lo mismo con el padre de su padre. ¿Es que aquello era hereditario?

No quería averiguarlo.

Y entonces, de manera repentina, Grandmère murió. Nada tan pacífico como morir mientras dormía, Olga Petrova Obolenskiy Dell nunca habría abandonado la tierra sin un poco de drama. Estaba sentada a la mesa en la cena, a punto de sumergir la cuchara en la sopa, cuando se agarró con fuerza el pecho, profirió algunos sonidos ahogados, y colapsó. Más tarde se comentó que debía de haber tenido algún nivel de consciencia antes de golpearse contra la mesa, porque su cara esquivó totalmente la sopa, y de alguna manera se las arregló para darle a la cuchara, enviando una porción de ardiente líquido hacia Sir Lionel, cuyos reflejos estaban demasiado embotados para agacharse.

Jasper no presenció aquello de primera mano; a las doce, no le permitían cenar con los adultos. Pero Anne lo vio todo, y se lo contó a Jasper casi sin aliento.

—¿Y se quitó el pañuelo? ¿En la mesa?

—¡En la mesa! ¡Y se podía ver la quemadura! —Anne sostuvo la mano en alto, el pulgar y el dedo índice dibujaron una distancia de más o menos una pulgada—. ¡Así de grande!

—¿Y Grandmère?

Anne sollozó un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

—Creo que está muerta.

Jasper tragó saliva y asintió.

—Era muy mayor.

—Al menos tenía noventa.

—_Parecía_ en sus noventa —musitó Anne.

Jasper no dijo nada. No estaba seguro del aspecto de una señora de noventa años, pero Grandmère ciertamente tenía más arrugas que cualquiera de sus amistades.

—Pero te diré lo más raro —dijo Anne. Se inclinó hacia delante. -_Mamá_.

Jasper parpadeó.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Nada. Nada de nada.

—¿Estaba sentada junto a Grandmère?

—No, no me refiero a eso. Estaba justo al otro lado, en diagonal. Demasiado lejos para ayudar.

—Entonces…

—Simplemente se quedó sentada —le interrumpió Anne. -No se movió. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse.

Jasper pensó en aquello. No era algo que le sorprendiese, por triste que sonase decirlo.

—Su cara ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente se quedó sentada así. -La cara de Anne asumió una expresión decididamente inexpresiva, y Jasper tuvo que admitir que era igual a su madre.

—Te diré algo —dijo Anne-. Si ella se desmayara sobre su sopa frente a mí, yo al menos me sorprendería. -Sacudió la cabeza—. Son ridículos, los dos. Papá no hace nada más que beber, y mamá no hace nada de nada. Te lo digo, no puedo esperar a mi cumpleaños. No me importa si se supone que debemos guardar luto, me casaré con William Forbush, y no hay nada que ninguno pueda hacer para evitarlo.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso —dijo Jasper. Su madre no tendría ninguna opinión sobre el asunto, y su padre estaría demasiado borracho para darse cuenta.

—Mmmm. Puede que tengas razón. —La boca de Anne se apretó en un atribulado ceño, y entonces, en una poco característica muestra de hermana, alargó la mano y le dio a su hermano un apretón—. Tú también te irás pronto. No te preocupes.

Jasper asintió. Debía irse a la escuela dentro de unas pocas semanas.

Y mientras se sentía un poco culpable por tener que irse mientras Anne y Edward debían quedarse atrás, ese sentimiento fue más que ahogado por la aplastante sensación de alivio que lo inundó la primera vez que se fue a la escuela.

Se sentía _bien_ estar lejos. Con todo el debido respeto a Grandmère y sus monarcas favoritos, podría haber sido hasta algo grande.

La vida de Jasper como estudiante resultó tan gratificante como esperaba. Asistió a Hesslewhite, una razonablemente rigurosa academia para chicos cuyas familias carecían de la influencia (o, en el caso de Jasper, el interés) para enviar a sus hijos a Eton o Harrow.

A Jasper le encantaba la escuela. La _adoraba_. Le encantaban sus clases, le encantaban los deportes, y adoraba el hecho de que cuando se iba a la cama, no tenía que darle un rodeo a cada esquina del edificio, realizando la ronda nocturna para echarle un ojo a su padre, con los dedos cruzados para que se desmayara antes de hacer todo un desastre. En la escuela, Jasper realizaba un viaje directo desde la sala común hasta el dormitorio, y le encantaba cada tranquilo tramo del camino.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, y a la edad de diecinueve, Jasper se graduó junto con el resto de la clase, incluyendo a Emmett Grey, su primo hermano y su mejor amigo. Hubo una ceremonia, puesto que la mayoría de los chicos deseaban celebrar la ocasión, pero Jasper «se olvidó» de decírselo a su familia.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —le había preguntado la tía Anna. Al igual que la madre de Jasper, su voz no tenía ni rastro de acento, a pesar del hecho de que Olga había insistido en hablarles únicamente en ruso cuando eran pequeñas. Anna había hecho un matrimonio mejor que el de Katarina, habiéndose desposado con el segundo hijo de un conde. Aquello no había causado ninguna desavenencia entre las hermanas; después de todo, Sir Lionel era un baronet, lo que significa que a Katarina había que llamarla «su señoría». Pero Anna tenía conexiones y dinero, y, quizás algo más importante, había tenido —hasta que éste murió dos años antes—, un marido que raramente se permitía un vaso de vino en la cena.

Y por eso, cuando Jasper murmuró algo sobre lo cansada que estaba su madre, Anna supo exactamente lo que había querido decir: que si su madre venía, su padre la seguiría. Y tras el espectacular despliegue de la grandiosa trabada de lengua que había sufrido Sir Lionel en el llamamiento de 1807 en Hesslewhite, Jasper era algo reacio a invitar a su padre a otra función escolar. Sir Lionel tendía a perder las eses cuando estaba borracho, y Jasper no creía poder sobrevivir a otra charla sobre la «edpléndida, edpléndida edcuela», especialmente si era una conferencia dada desde lo alto de una silla.

Durante un momento de silencio.

Jasper había intentando bajar a su padre, y lo habría conseguido si su madre, sentada al otro lado de Sir Lionel, hubiese ayudado en la tarea. Sin embargo, su madre siguió mirando fijamente hacia delante, como siempre hacía en situaciones como aquellas, fingiendo no escuchar nada. Lo que significó que Jasper tuvo que darle un torcido tirón a su padre, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Sir Lionel se vino abajo con un grito estrepitoso, golpeándose la mejilla contra el respaldo de la silla situada frente a Jasper.

Aquello habría hecho enfadar a cualquier otro hombre, pero no a Sir Lionel. Éste sonrió estúpidamente, llamó a Jasper un «edtupendo hijo», y tras esto escupió un diente.

Jasper aún guardaba aquel diente. Y nunca le había vuelto a permitir a su padre poner un pie en el campus. Incluso aunque eso supusiera que era el único chico cuyos padres no asistían a la ceremonia de graduación.

Su tía insistió en acompañarlo a casa, cosa que Jasper agradeció. No le gustaba tener invitados, pero la tía Anna y Emmett ya conocían la situación con su padre, bueno, al menos la mayor parte. Jasper no había compartido la parte de las 126 veces que había limpiado tras él. O la reciente pérdida del preciado samovar de la abuela, cuyo esmalte se rajó desde el medio cuando Sir Lionel había tropezado contra una silla, realizado un curiosamente grácil salto en el aire (presumiblemente para recuperar el equilibrio), para luego aterrizar con la barriga encima del costado del samovar.

Aquella mañana también habían perdido tres platos de huevos y una loncha de beicon.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, los perros nunca habían comido mejor.

Hesslewhite había sido la escuela elegida debido a su proximidad con el hogar de los Whitlock, por eso, tras sólo noventa minutos en carruaje, giraron por el camino y comenzaron el último trecho.

—Los árboles están realmente cargados de hojas este año —comentó la tía Anna—. Las rosas de tu madre estarán bien, seguro.

Jasper asintió ausente, intentando medir el tiempo. ¿Era aún de tarde, o el día ya se había abierto paso hasta las primeras horas del anochecer? Si era el último caso, tendría que invitar a su tía y a su primo a cenar. Tendría que invitarlos en cualquier caso. La tía Anna querría saludar a su hermana. Pero si era de tarde, sólo esperarían té, lo que significaba que podrían entrar y salir sin echarle un solo vistazo a su padre.

La cena era otra historia. Sir Lionel siempre insistía en vestirse para la cena. Era, le gustaba decir, una señal de educación. Y no importaba lo pequeño que fuese el grupo que se reuniese para cenar (el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo sólo Sir Lionel, lady Whitlock, y cualquiera de los niños que estuviese en la casa), le encantaba hacer de anfitrión. Lo que normalmente significaba un buen montón de historias y _bon mots_, aunque Sir Lionel tendía a olvidarse de la mitad de las historias, y sus «mots» no eran precisamente «bon».

Lo que en su momento significaba dolorosos momentos de silencio por parte de la familia, quienes pasaban la mayor parte de la cena fingiendo que no se daban cuenta de cuando derramaba la salsera, o de cuando se volvía a llenar la copa de vino.

Una vez.

Y otra.

Y entonces, claro, otra más.

Nadie le pedía nunca que parara. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Sir Lionel sabía que bebía demasiado. Jasper había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su padre se había girado hacia él y le decía sollozando:

—Lo diento, lo diento mucho. No pretendía der un edtorbo. Ered un buen chico, Jasper.

Pero nada cambiaba nunca. Lo que fuese que conducía a Sir Lionel a la bebida, era mucho más poderoso que cualquier culpa o remordimiento que pudiera sentir. Sir Lionel reconocía el alcance de su aflicción. Sin embargo, era completamente incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

Lo mismo le ocurría a Jasper. No estaba preparado para atar a su padre a la cama. Así que en lugar de eso, nunca invitaba a ningún amigo a casa, evitaba estar en casa a la hora de la cena, y ahora, con la escuela terminada, contaba los días hasta que pudiese irse a la universidad.

Pero primero tendría que superar el verano. Bajó de un salto del carruaje cuando éste se detuvo frente al camino de entrada, luego alzó la mano para ayudar a su tía. Emmett la siguió, y los tres juntos se encaminaron al salón, donde Katarina se entretenía con su costura.

—¡Anna! —dijo, con aspecto de estar a punto de levantarse, pero sin lograrlo del todo—. ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!

Anna se inclinó para abrazarla, luego se sentó frente a ella.

—Decidí traer a Jasper a casa.

—Oh, ¿entonces ya ha acabado el semestre? —murmuró Katarina.

Jasper sonrió, tirante. Supuso que se merecía que lo culparan por la ignorancia de su madre, puesto que él había decidido no contarle que se había acabado la escuela, pero, ¿no debería una madre mantenerse al día en cosas como aquella?

—Emmett —dijo Katarina, girándose hacia su sobrino—. Has crecido mucho.

—Como es natural —bromeó Emmett, dejando ver su torcida sonrisa, como era habitual.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Pronto serás un peligro para las damas.

Jasper estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. Emmett ya había conquistado a casi todas las chicas del pueblo más próximo a Hesslewhite. Tenía que despedir alguna clase de olor, porque las mujeres prácticamente caían a sus pies.

Podría haber sido algo fatal si no fuese porque no _todas_ las chicas podían bailar con Emmett. Y Jasper estaba más que feliz de ser el hombre que más cerca se encontraba cuando se disipaba el humo.

—No habrá tiempo para eso —dijo Anna vivamente—. He adquirido un nombramiento para él. Se irá en un mes.

—¿Irás al ejército? —dijo Katarina, girándose con sorpresa hacia su sobrino—. Es estupendo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente ya lo sabía, madre —dijo Jasper. El futuro de Emmett se había decidido hacía varios meses. A la tía Anna le preocupaba que Emmett necesitara una influencia masculina, ya que su padre había fallecido. Y dado que Emmett, probablemente, no conseguiría ningún título ni fortuna, se entendía que debería abrirse su propio camino en el mundo.

Nadie, ni siquiera la madre de Emmett, quien creía que el sol salía y se ponía con su hijo, había siquiera sugerido que considerase unirse al clero.

Emmett no estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de pasar la siguiente década o más luchando contra Napoleón, pero como le había dicho a Jasper: ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su tío, el conde de Newbury, lo odiaba y había dejado claro que Emmett no podía esperar ayuda, monetaria o de ningún otro tipo, de su parte.

—Quizás se muera —había sugerido Jasper, con toda la sensibilidad y el tacto de un chico de diecinueve años.

Pero por otra parte, era difícil ofender a Emmett, especialmente en lo concerniente a su tío. O al hijo único de su tío, el heredero de Newbury.

—Mi primo es incluso peor —contestó Emmett—. Intentó simular que no me conocía e intentó humillarme en Londres.

Jasper sintió cómo se alzaban sus cejas por la sorpresa. Aborrecer a un miembro de la familia era una cosa, pero intentar humillarlo públicamente era algo completamente distinto.

—¿Tú qué hiciste?

Los labios de Emmett se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa.

—Seduje a la chica con la que quería casarse.

Jasper le dirigió una mirada que decía que no le creía ni por un segundo.

—Vale, está bien —cedió Emmett—, pero sí seduje a la chica a la que le estaba echando el ojo en el pub.

—¿Y la chica con la que desea casarse?

—Ya no quiere casarse con él. —Se rió satisfecho Emmett.

—Buen Dios, Emm, ¿qué hiciste?

—Oh, nada permanente. Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonto para meterme con la hija de un conde. Yo sólo… la hice cambiar de idea, eso es todo.

Pero como había señalado su madre, Emmett no tendría muchas oportunidades para ningún tipo de esfuerzo amoroso, no con una vida en el ejército esperándole. Jasper había intentado no pensar en su partida; Emm era la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba, completa y absolutamente. Era el único que nunca lo había decepcionado.

En realidad, todo tenía sentido. Emmett no era estúpido —de hecho, era todo lo contrario—, pero no era apto para la vida académica. El ejército era una opción mejor para él. Aun así, mientras Jasper permanecía sentado en el salón, incómodo en aquella silla egipcia demasiado pequeña, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por él. Y egoísmo. Preferiría que Emmett fuese a la universidad con él, incluso aunque no fuese lo mejor para Emmett.

—¿De qué color será tu uniforme? —preguntó Katarina.

—Creo que azul oscuro —contestó cortésmente Emmett.

—Oh, te verás estupendo de azul. ¿No crees, Anna?

Anna asintió, y Katarina también.

—Tú también, Jasper. Quizás deberíamos comprarte un nombramiento a ti también.

Jasper parpadeó sorprendido. Nunca se había hablado del ejército como parte de su futuro. Él era el mayor, el que debería heredar la casa, el rango de baronet, y el dinero que su padre no se bebiese antes de morir. Se suponía que no debía ponerse en ningún camino peligroso.

Y además, era uno de los pocos chicos de Hesslewhite a quien de verdad le gustaba estudiar. Lo habían apodado «el profesor» y no le había importado. ¿En qué estaba pensando su madre? ¿Acaso lo _conocía_, siquiera? ¿Estaba sugiriendo que se uniese al ejército para mejorar su sentido de la _moda_?

—Eh, Jasper no podría ser soldado —dijo Emmett perversamente—. Su puntería es horrorosa.

—Eso _no_ es verdad —replicó Jasper—. No soy tan bueno como _él _—dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Emm—, pero soy mejor que cualquiera.

—¿Eres un buen tirador, Emmett? —preguntó Katarina.

—El mejor.

—También es excepcionalmente modesto —musitó Jasper. Pero era verdad. Emmett era un inusual e increíble tirador, y el ejército estaría encantado de tenerlo, mientras se las arreglaran para evitar que sedujese a todo Portugal.

Mejor dicho, la mitad de Portugal. La mitad femenina.

—¿Por qué _no_ aceptas tú una misión en el ejército? —le preguntó Katarina.

Jasper se giró hacia su madre, intentando leerle el rostro, intentando leerla a ella. Su expresión era siempre tan exasperantemente inescrutable, como si los años hubiesen borrado lentamente todo aquello que le había dado personalidad, que le había permitido sentir. Su madre no tenía opiniones. Dejaba que la vida girase a su alrededor, y mientras tanto permanecía sentada, pareciendo poco interesada en lo que la rodeaba.

—Creo que te gustaría el ejército —dijo tranquila, y él pensó: _¿Alguna vez ha declarado algo parecido?_ ¿Había nunca opinado sobre su futuro, su bienestar? ¿Había estado simplemente esperando aquel momento exacto?

Su madre sonreía con la misma sonrisa de siempre: con un pequeño suspiro, como si el esfuerzo hubiese sido demasiado.

—Estarías estupendo vestido de azul. —Y luego se giró hacia Anna—. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Jasper abrió la boca, para decir… bueno, cualquier cosa. Tan pronto como supiese qué. Unirse al ejército no entraba en sus planes. Iba a ir a la universidad. Se había ganado la plaza en la Universidad de Pembroke, en Oxford. Había pensando en estudiar ruso. No había usado el idioma demasiado desde que había muerto Grandmère. Su madre lo hablaba, pero ellos apenas hablaban en inglés, mucho menos en ruso.

Maldita fuese, pero echaba de menos a su abuela. Ésta no siempre tenía razón, y no siempre era agradable, pero era divertida. Y lo quería.

¿Qué habría querido ella que hiciera? Jasper no estaba seguro. Ciertamente, habría aprobado que Jasper fuese a la universidad si eso significaba que pasaría los días inmerso en literatura rusa. Pero también había tenido en alta estima el servicio militar y se había burlado abiertamente de su padre por no servir a su país.

Claro que se había mofado de su padre por muchas cosas.

—Deberías considerarlo, Jasper —pronunció Anna—. Estoy segura de que Emmett agradecería tu compañía.

Jasper dirigió una mirada desesperada a Emmett. Seguramente él entendería la angustia de Jasper. ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿En que él podría tomar una decisión de aquel calibre tomando el té? ¿Qué le daría un mordisco a su galleta, consideraría el asunto por un breve momento y decidiría que sí, que el azul oscuro era un color espléndido para un uniforme?

_El mundo es un lugar de locos_.

La madre de Jasper se llevó la copa a los labios, pero si tomó un sorbo, fue algo imposible de detectar en relación a la inclinación de la taza. Y entonces, mientras la taza descendía hasta el plato, cerró los ojos.

En realidad no fue más que un parpadeo, sólo que un poco más largo, pero Jasper sabía lo que significaba. Había oído pasos. Los pasos de su padre. Ella siempre lo oía antes que cualquier persona. Quizás fuesen los años de práctica, o el vivir en la misma casa, aunque no precisamente en el mismo mundo. Su habilidad para fingir que la vida era algo más de lo que era, se había desarrollado junto a su capacidad para anticipar las apariciones de su marido en cualquier momento. Era mucho más fácil de ignorar lo que uno no podía ver.

—¡Anna! —exclamó Sir Lionel, haciendo acto de presencia, inclinado contra la entrada—. Y Emmett. Qué fantástica sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

—Muy bien, señor —replicó Emmett.

Jasper observó a su padre entrar en la habitación. Era difícil decir cómo estaba. Su modo de andar no era vacilante, pero había un cierto balanceo de los brazos que no le gustó a Jasper.

—Es un gusto verte, Jasper —dijo Sir Lionel, dedicándole a su hijo un breve toque en el brazo antes de abrirse camino hasta el aparador—. ¿Se ha terminado la escuela?

—Sí, señor —dijo Jasper.

Sir Lionel vertió algo en un vaso —Jasper estaba demasiado lejos para determinar con precisión qué era— y luego se giró hacia Emmett con una húmeda sonrisa.

—¿Qué edad tienes ya, Emmett? —preguntó.

—Diecinueve, señor.

Igual que Jasper. Sólo les separaba un mes. Siempre tenía la misma edad que Jasper.

—¿Les has servido té, Katy? —dijo Sir Lionel a su mujer—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Ya es un hombre.

—El té está bien, padre —dijo Jasper cortante.

Sir Lionel se giró hacia él con un guiño de sorpresa, casi como si hubiese olvidado que estaba allí.

—Jasper, muchacho. Qué bueno verte.

Jasper tensó los labios, luego los apretó.

—A ti también, padre.

Sir Lionel tomó un abundante trago de su bebida.

—¿Ya terminó el semestre, entonces?

Jasper asintió, como era su costumbre.

—Sí, señor.

Sir Lionel frunció el ceño, luego volvió a beber.

—Entonces, terminaste. ¿No es así? Recibí una notificación de la Universidad de Pembroke acerca de tu matrícula. —Volvió a fruncir el ceño, luego parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y se encogió de hombros—. No sabía que habías solicitado plaza. —Y tras esto, como si se le acabase de ocurrir—: Bien hecho.

—No voy a ir.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Jasper en un rápido torrente sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Claro que iba a ir a la Universidad de Pembroke. Era lo que había querido. Lo que siempre había deseado. Le gustaba estudiar. Le gustaban los libros. Le gustaban los números. Adoraba sentarse en una biblioteca, incluso cuando brillaba el sol y Emmett tiraba de él para ir a jugar al rugby (Emmett siempre ganaba la batalla; había muy poco sol en el sur de Inglaterra, y de verdad había que salir cuando se podía. Sin mencionar que Emmett era diabólicamente persuasivo).

Era imposible que existiese en toda Inglaterra un chico más adecuado para la universidad. No obstante…

—Voy a unirme al ejército.

Una vez más, las palabras se precipitaron de su boca, sin que hubiese implicado ningún pensamiento consciente. Jasper se preguntó qué estaba diciendo. Y _por qué_ lo estaba diciendo.

—¿Con Emmett? —preguntó la tía Anna.

Jasper asintió.

—Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no se deje matar.

Emmett le dirigió una seca mirada ante el insulto, pero estaba claramente complacido con el giro de los acontecimientos como para contestar. Siempre había sentido cierta ambivalencia hacia su futuro como militar, Jasper lo sabía, a pesar de sus bravuconadas, estaría aliviado de tener a su primo con él.

—No puedes ir a la guerra —dijo Sir Lionel—. Eres mi heredero.

Todo el mundo en la habitación —sus cuatro familiares— se giraron hacia el baronet con distintos grados de sorpresa. Era, muy probablemente, la única cosa sensata que había dicho desde hacía años.

—Tienes a Edward —dijo Jasper sin rodeos.

Sir Lionel bebió, parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es verdad.

Era más o menos lo que Jasper había esperado que dijese, no obstante, en lo profundo de su estómago sintió un insistente hueco de decepción. Y resentimiento.

Y dolor.

—¡Un brindis por Jasper! —dijo Sir Lionel jovial, levantando el vaso. No pareció notar que nadie más se unía a él—. Ve con Dios, hijo mío. —Volvió a empinar el vaso, dándose cuenta entonces de que no lo había vuelto a llenar—. Bueno, maldición —musitó—. Qué fastidio.

Jasper se desplomó en su silla. A su vez, sintió cómo le picaban los pies, como si estuviesen listos para moverse. Para correr.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó Sir Lionel, felizmente con la copa llena de nuevo.

Jasper miró a Emmett, quién habló inmediatamente.

—Yo tengo que presentarme la próxima semana.

—Entonces yo también —le dijo Jasper a su padre—. Necesitaré dinero para que me nombren oficial, claro.

—Claro —dijo Sir Lionel, respondiendo instintivamente al tono de orden en la voz de Jasper—. Bueno. —Bajó la vista a sus pies, luego miró a su mujer.

Ésta miraba por la ventana.

—Me alegro de haberos visto a todos —dijo Sir Lionel. Vació el vaso de un trago y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta, trastabillando sólo una vez.

Jasper lo vio irse, sintiéndose extrañamente ajeno a la escena. Se había imaginado aquella escena muchas veces antes, por supuesto. No el irse al ejército, sino el abandonar aquella casa. Siempre había supuesto que se iría a la universidad como era habitual, metiendo sus cosas en el carruaje de la familia y alejándose de allí rodando. Pero su imaginación se había permitido todo tipo de salidas dramáticas, cualquier cosa desde un chorro de gestos salvajes hasta miradas heladoras. Sus momentos favoritos incluían el lanzamiento de botellas contra la pared. Las más caras. Las que habían traído ilegalmente de Francia. ¿Seguiría su padre apoyando a los Frog con sus compras ilegales, ahora que su hijo se enfrentaría a ellos en el campo de batalla?

Jasper miró fijamente la puerta vacía. No importaba ya, ¿no era así? Él había acabado allí.

Había terminado. Con aquel lugar, con la familia, con todas aquellas noches en que tenía que llevar a su padre a la cama, colocándolo cuidadosamente de costado para que si vomitaba, al menos no se ahogase con su propio vómito.

Se había terminado.

Para siempre.

Pero se sentía tan vacío, tan tranquilo. Su partida estaba marcada por… nada.

Y le llevaría años darse cuenta de que lo habían estafado.

* * *

**Bien este es el prologooo y nos dice de como fue la vida de nuestro amado Jasper la historia la subiree cada lunes a menos que me den muchos reviews como en la pasada y obvio les subo capi nuevo mas pronto espero leerlas prontoo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

—Dicen que mató a su primera mujer.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que lady Alice Masen dejase de servirse té.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, puesto que la verdad era que no había estado escuchando.

—Sir Jasper Whitlock. Tu nuevo vecino.

Alice dirigió una dura mirada a Anne Buxton, y después a Mary Cadogan, quien asentía con la cabeza mostrando su acuerdo.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo, aunque bien sabía que Anne nunca bromearía con algo como aquello. Los cotilleos eran su vida.

—No, de verdad que es tu nuevo vecino —se entrometió Philomena Waincliff.

Alice tomó un sorbo de té, principalmente para poder tener tiempo de mantener el rostro libre de la expresión deseada, la cual variaba entre la descarada exasperación y la incredulidad.

—Me refería a que debe ser una broma que haya matado a alguien —dijo, con más paciencia de la que generalmente poseía.

—Oh. —Philomena cogió una galleta—. Lo siento.

—_Sé_ que escuché que mató a su prometida —insistió Anne.

—Si hubiese matado a alguien, estaría en la cárcel —puntualizó Alice.

—No si no pudieron probarlo.

Alice lanzó un ligero vistazo a su izquierda, donde, a través de una gruesa pared de piedra, tres metros de fresco aire primaveral, y otro grueso muro, esta vez de ladrillos, la recién arrendada casa de Sir Jasper Whitlock se asentaba directamente al sur de la de ella.

Las otras tres chicas siguieron su mirada, lo que hizo sentir a Alice un poco tonta puesto que ahora todas miraban fijamente un punto vacío de la pared del salón.

—El hombre no ha matado a nadie —dijo firmemente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —respondió Anne.

Mary asintió.

—Porque no lo hizo —dijo Alice—. No estaría viviendo a una casa de distancia en Mayfair si hubiese matado a alguien.

—Sí, si no pudieron probarlo —volvió a decir Anne.

Mary asintió.

Philomena se comió otra galleta.

Alice se las arregló para hacer girar ligeramente los labios. Hacia arriba, esperaba. No hacía falta que fuese un ceño. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Las otras chicas habían estado de visita durante una hora, charlando sobre esto y aquello, cotilleando (por supuesto), y discutiendo sobre la selección de vestuario para los siguientes tres eventos sociales. Solían reunirse así una vez por semana, y Alice disfrutaba su compañía, incluso aunque la conversación careciese de la profundidad de la que disfrutaba con su mejor amiga, Bella, antes Swan, ahora Masen.

Sí, Bella se había casado con el hermano de Alice. Lo que era algo bueno. Algo maravilloso. Habían sido amigas desde el nacimiento, y ahora serían hermanas hasta la muerte. Pero aquello también significaba que Bella había dejado de ser una señorita soltera, obligada a hacer el tipo de cosas que hacían las mujeres solteras.

_Cosas de Mujeres Solteras_

_Por Lady Alice Masen, Soltera._

_Llevar colores pastel (y contentarse si se posee la complexión correcta para un tono así). Sonreír y guardarte tus propias opiniones (con todo el éxito del que seas capaz). Hacer lo que te digan tus padres. Aceptar las consecuencias cuando no lo haces. Encontrar un marido que no se moleste en decirte qué hacer._

No era extraño en Alice el formular rarezas epigráficas como aquella en la cabeza. Lo que explicaría por qué se encontraba con tanta frecuencia sin escuchar cuando debía.

Y quizás, por qué había dicho, una o dos veces, cosas que debería haberse guardado. Aunque, para ser justos, habían pasado dos años desde que había llamado «armiño demasiado grande» a Sir Robert Kent, y francamente, aquello había sido mucho más caritativo que las otras cosas que tenía en mente.

Pero digresiones aparte, Bella ahora tenía que hacer cosas de mujer casada, para las que a Alice le habría gustado haber formado una lista, con la excepción de que nadie (ni siquiera Bella, y Alice aún no la había perdonado por ello) le contaba qué hacían las mujeres casadas, aparte de no llevar colores pastel, no necesitar una chaperona como compañía en todo momento, y producir pequeños infantes a intervalos razonables.

Alice estaba bastante segura de que había algo más en cuanto a lo último. Aquello que hacía que su madre saliera huyendo de la habitación siempre que le preguntaba.

Pero regresando a Bella, ella había producido un pequeño infante, la querida sobrina de Alice, Caroline, por quien ella se lanzaría felizmente bajo cascos equinos o de cualquier otro tipo. Bella estaba ahora en camino de crear otro, lo que significaba que no estaba libre para la charla de la tarde. Y como a Alice le _encantaba_ charlar, _así como_ la moda _y_ los cotilleos, se descubrió pasando cada vez más tiempo con Anne, Mary y Philomena. Y aunque a menudo eran entretenidas, y nunca maliciosas, eran, más que de vez en cuando, un poco tontas.

Como en aquel momento.

—¿Por cierto, quiénes son? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Quién? —repitió Anne.

—Ellos. La gente que vio a mi vecino matar a su prometida.

Anne hizo una pausa. Miró a Mary.

—¿Tú te acuerdas?

Mary negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no. ¿Quizás Sarah Forsythe?

—No —añadió Philomena, sacudiendo la cabeza con gran certeza—. No fue Sarah. Justo acaba de regresar de Bath hace dos días. ¿Libby Lockwood?

—Libby no —dijo Anne—. Me hubiese acordado si hubiera sido Libby.

—A eso voy —interpuso Alice—. No sabéis quién lo ha dicho. Ninguna de vosotras.

—Bueno, no me lo he inventado yo —dijo Anne, con un deje defensivo.

—No he dicho que lo hicieras. Nunca pensaría eso de ti. —Era verdad. Anne repetía la mayoría de las cosas que se decían en su presencia, pero nunca se las inventaba. Alice hizo una pausa, reordenando sus pensamientos—. ¿No creéis que es el tipo de rumor que uno querría verificar?

Aquello fue recibido por tres miradas carentes de expresión.

Alice intentó una táctica diferente.

—Aunque sólo sea por propia seguridad. Si algo así fuese verdad…

—¿Entonces crees que lo hizo? —preguntó Anne, con un tono de voz bastante exigente para que Alice se comprometiese.

—No. —_Por Dios_—. No lo creo. Pero si _fuese_ verdad, entonces el hombre no sería alguien con quien querríamos asociarnos.

Aquello fue recibido con un largo silencio, roto finalmente por Philomena.

—Mi madre ya me ha dicho que lo evite.

—Que es por lo que —continuó Alice, sintiéndose como si estuviese luchando en el barro—, debemos estar seguras de su exactitud. Porque si _no_ es verdad…

—Es muy atractivo —interpuso Mary. Seguido por—: Bueno, lo _es_.

Alice parpadeó, intentando seguirlas.

—Yo nunca lo he visto —dijo Philomena.

—Sólo se viste de negro —dijo Mary, confidencialmente.

—Yo lo vi vestido de azul marino —la contradijo Anne.

—Sólo lleva colores oscuros —se corrigió Mary, dirigiéndole a Anne una mirada de irritación—. Y sus ojos… oh, podrían quemarte.

—¿De qué color son? —preguntó Alice, imaginando todo tipo de tonos interesantes—. Rojos, amarillos, naranjas…

—Azules.

—Grises —dijo Anne.

—Azul grisáceo. Pero son muy penetrantes.

Anne asintió, al no tener ninguna corrección que añadir a aquella declaración.

—¿De qué color es su cabello? —preguntó Alice.

Seguramente aquel detalle no podía ser pasado por alto.

—Marrón oscuro —contestaron las dos chicas al unísono.

—¿Igual de oscuro que el mío? —preguntó Philomena, toqueteando sus bucles.

—Más —dijo Mary.

—Pero no negro —añadió Anne—. No del todo.

—Y es alto —dijo Mary.

—Siempre lo son —murmuró Alice.

—Pero no demasiado alto —continuó Mary—. Personalmente, no me gustan los hombres desgarbados.

—Seguramente has de haberlo visto —le dijo Anne a Alice—, puesto que vive en la casa de al lado.

—No creo haberlo visto —murmuró Alice—. Alquilaron la casa al principio del mes, y yo estuve de fiesta en la casa Macclesfield durante una semana.

—¿Cuándo volviste a Londres? —preguntó Anne.

—Hace seis días —replicó Alice, volviendo bruscamente al tema en cuestión—. Ni siquiera sabía que había un soltero en la residencia. —Lo que, se le ocurrió tardíamente, implicaba que si ella lo _hubiese_ sabido, probablemente habría intentado descubrir más sobre él.

Lo que probablemente era verdad, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—¿Sabes lo que escuché? —preguntó de pronto Philomena—. Le _dio una paliza_ a Julian Prentice.

—¿_Qué_? —dijo todo el mundo.

—¿Y lo mencionas justo ahora? —añadió Anne, con gran incredulidad.

Philomena desechó el comentario con la mano.

—Me lo dijo mi hermano. Julian y él son buenos amigos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mary.

—Ésa es la parte que no pude entender bien —admitió Philomena—. Robert fue un tanto impreciso.

—Los hombres _nunca_ recuerdan los detalles correctos —dijo Alice, pensando en su propio hermano gemelo, Jacob. El chico no valía para cotillear, no valía nada.

Philomena asintió.

—Robert vino a casa y estaba en un estado importante. Bastante… eh… desaliñado.

Todas asintieron. Todas tenían hermanos.

—Apenas podía permanecer de pie —continuó Philomena—. Apestaba a rayos. —Sacudió la mano en frente de la nariz—. Tuve que ayudarle a pasar por el salón para que mamá no lo viera.

—Entonces ahora te debe una —dijo Alice, siempre pensando.

Philomena asintió.

—Aparentemente había estado por ahí, haciendo lo que sea que hacen los hombres, y Julian estaba un poco, eh…

—¿Borracho? —interpuso Anne.

—Está borracho con frecuencia—añadió Alice.

—Sí. Lo que es una razón lógica, dada la condición de mi hermano cuando volvió a casa. —Philomena hizo una pausa, la frente arrugada como si estuviese pensando en algo, pero entonces, igual de rápido, desapareció, y continuó:

—Dijo que Julian no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal, y que allí estaba Sir Jasper, prácticamente desgarrándolo extremidad a extremidad.

—¿Hubo sangre? —preguntó Alice.

—¡Alice! —la regañó Mary.

—Es una pregunta pertinente.

—No sé si hubo sangre —dijo Philomena, un poco rígida.

—Hubiese pensado que sí —musitó Alice—. Teniendo en cuenta que le estaban arrancando miembros del cuerpo.

_Miembros Que Menos Me Importaría No Tener, en Orden Descendente, _

_Por Alice Masen (actualmente con todos los miembros intactos)._

No, era mejor olvidar esa entrada. Meneó los dedos de los pies dentro de las zapatillas de modo tranquilizador.

—Sí, tenía un ojo morado —continuó Philomena.

—¿Sir Jasper? —preguntó Anne.

—Julian Prentice. Sir Jasper quizás lo tenga. No lo sé. Nunca lo he visto.

—Yo lo vi hace dos días —dijo Mary—. No tenía ningún ojo morado.

—¿Parecía herido?

—No. Tan adorable como siempre. Eso sí, todo de negro. Es muy curioso.

—¿Todo? —presionó Alice.

—En su mayor parte. Camisa y corbata blancas. Pero aún así… —Mary giró la mano en el aire, como si simplemente no pudiese aceptar aquella posibilidad—. Como si estuviese de luto.

—Quizás lo esté —dijo Anne, agarrándose a aquello—. ¡Por su prometida!

—¿La que mató? —preguntó Philomena.

—¡El hombre no mató a nadie! —exclamó Alice.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijeron las otras tres mujeres al unísono.

Alice quería responder, pero se le ocurrió que ella _no_ lo sabía. Nunca le había puesto los ojos encima al hombre, ni había oído siquiera un susurro sobre él hasta aquella tarde. Pero aún así, el sentido común seguramente estaba de su lado. El asesinato de la prometida de uno sonaba demasiado parecido a las novelas góticas que Anne y Mary leían siempre.

—¿Alice? —dijo alguien.

Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado en silencio demasiado tiempo.

—No es nada —dijo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza—. Sólo pensaba.

—En Sir Jasper —dijo Anne, un poco petulante.

—Tampoco es que se me haya dado la oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa —musitó Alice.

—¿En qué otra cosa ibas a pensar? —preguntó Philomena.

Alice abrió la boca para hablar, entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar.

—En nada —dijo por fin—. En casi nada.

Pero habían despertado su curiosidad. Y la curiosidad de Alice Masen era algo realmente formidable.

La chica de la casa al norte de la suya volvía a estar observándolo. Lo había hecho durante la mayor parte del fin de semana. Al principio, Jasper no lo había tenido en cuenta. La chica era la hija del conde de Cullen, por amor de Dios, o si no era eso, entonces tenía alguna clase de relación con él —si hubiese sido una criada, seguramente la habrían echado ya del trabajo por todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a la ventana.

Y no era el ama de llaves. El conde de Cullen tenía esposa, o eso le habían dicho a Jasper. Ninguna esposa permitiría que un ama de llaves luciese de aquella manera en su casa.

Así que era casi seguro que debía ser la hija. Lo que significaba que él no tenía razones para suponer que la mujer no era nada más que una entrometida señorita, el tipo de chicas que consideraba que no había nada de malo en espiar a los nuevos vecinos. Excepto que lo había estado observando durante _cinco_ días. Seguramente, si tan sólo sintiese curiosidad por el corte de su abrigo o el color de su pelo, a estas alturas ya le habría echado un vistazo completo.

Se había sentido tentado de saludarla con la mano. Pegarse una enorme y feliz sonrisa en el rostro y saludar. Aquello pondría punto y final al espionaje. Excepto que entonces nunca averiguaría por qué la muchacha estaba tan interesada. Lo que era inaceptable. Jasper nunca toleraría un «por qué» sin respuesta.

Sin mencionar que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana como para ver su expresión abiertamente. Lo que le quitaba el propósito al saludo. Si ella se iba a sentir avergonzada, él quería verlo. Si no, ¿qué gracia tenía?

Jasper se reclinó en su despacho, actuando como si no tuviese ni idea de que estaba siendo espiado desde detrás de las cortinas. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y necesitaba dejar de preocuparse por la rubia de la ventana. Un mensajero del Ministerio de Guerra le había entregado un largo documento aquella mañana, y necesitaba ser traducido en el momento. Jasper siempre seguía la misma rutina cuando traducía del ruso al inglés —primero una lectura rápida, para captar el sentido general, y luego una más detallada, examinando el documento en un nivel más palabra por palabra. Sólo entonces, después del concienzudo examen, cogía pluma y papel y comenzaba a traducir.

Era una tarea tediosa. Le gustaba, pero claro, siempre le habían gustado los puzzles. Podía sentarse con un documento durante horas, y darse cuenta de que no había comido en todo el día únicamente cuando se ponía el sol. Pero hasta él, que estaba tan enamorado de la tarea, no podía imaginarse pasar el día observando a alguien traducir documentos.

Y aún así, ahí estaba ella, de nuevo en la ventana. Probablemente pensando que era realmente buena ocultándose y él absolutamente tonto.

Sonrió. La mujer no tenía ni idea. Puede que Jasper trabajase para una aburrida rama del Ministerio de Guerra —la que se encargaba de lidiar con las palabras y los papeles en lugar de las armas, cuchillos y las misiones secretas—, pero había sido bien entrenado. Había pasado diez años en el ejército, la mayoría de ellos en el continente, cuando un ojo observador y un afilado sentido del movimiento podían marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Había notado, por ejemplo, que ella tenía el hábito de meterse mechones de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja. Y, puesto que a veces lo observaba de noche, sabía que cuando se lo soltaba —la entera e increíblemente brillante masa de cabello—, las puntas le golpeaban exactamente a mitad de la espalda.

Sabía que su bata era azul. Y, lamentablemente, bastante amorfa.

No tenía talento para estar quieta. Probablemente ella pensaba que sí; no era una persona inquieta, y su postura era recta y directa. Pero a veces había algo que la delataba —un ligero ondeo de los dedos, o quizás una diminuta elevación de los hombros al respirar.

Y por supuesto, en aquel punto, era imposible que Jasper _no_ se hubiese fijado en ella.

Aquello le hacía preguntarse. ¿Qué parte de su persona encorvada sobre un fajo de papeles le interesaba tanto? Porque eso era todo lo que había hecho aquella semana.

Quizás debería animar el espectáculo. En realidad, sería lo más adecuado. La mujer debía estar mortalmente aburrida.

Podría saltar sobre su mesa y cantar.

Tomar un poco de comida y fingir que se ahogaba. ¿Qué haría ella entonces?

Vaya, _aquél_ sería un dilema moral interesante. Soltó un momento la pluma, pensando en las distintas señoras de sociedad que había podido conocer. Él no era tan cínico; de verdad creía que algunas, al menos, harían un intento por salvarle. Pero dudaba bastante de que ninguna poseyera las habilidades atléticas necesarias para hacerlo a tiempo.

Mejor sería que masticase con cuidado la comida.

Jasper dejó salir un largo suspiro e hizo un intento de volver a centrar su atención en el trabajo. Había tenido los ojos girados hacia los papeles todo el rato que había estado pensando en la chica de la ventana, pero no había leído ni una palabra. No había hecho nada en los _cinco_ últimos días. Suponía que podría correr la cortina, pero aquello habría sido demasiado obvio. Especialmente ahora, en mitad del día, con el sol en lo alto, brillante.

Miró fijamente las palabras ante él, pero no pudo concentrarse. Ella seguía allí, aún mirándolo, imaginándose oculta tras la cortina.

¿Por qué demonios lo miraba?

A Jasper aquello no le gustaba. No había manera de que ella pudiese ver en lo que trabajaba, y aunque pudiese, dudaba que pudiese leer en cirílico. Pero aún así, los documentos que acababan en su mesa tenían una naturaleza delicada, a menudo una importancia nacional. Si alguien lo estaba espiando…

Sacudió la cabeza. Si alguien lo espiara, no sería la hija del conde de Cullen, por amor de Dios.

Y entonces, milagrosamente, la mujer desapareció. Primero se giró, la mandíbula quizás un poco alzada, y luego se alejó. Había oído un ruido; probablemente alguien la había llamado. A Jasper no le importaba. Estaba simplemente contento de que se fuese. Necesitaba trabajar.

Bajó la mirada, se movió a través de la primera página y entonces:

—¡Buenos días, Sir Jasper!

Era Emmett, y claramente estaba de un humor jocoso. Si no, no llamaría a Jasper Sir lo que fuese. Jasper no alzó la mirada.

—Es por la tarde.

—No cuando uno se levanta a las once.

Jasper luchó por no soltar un suspiro.

—No has llamado a la puerta.

—Nunca lo hago. —Emmett se dejó caer sobre una silla, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de cuando su pelo hizo su propia caída, sobre sus ojos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Trabajar.

—Trabajas mucho.

—Algunos no tenemos condados que heredar —observó Jasper, intentando al menos terminar una frase más antes de que Emmett requiriese su completa atención.

—Quizás —murmuró Emmett—. Quizás no.

Eso era verdad. Emmett siempre había sido el segundo en línea para heredar; su tío, el conde de Newbury, sólo había tenido un hijo, Geoffrey. Pero el conde (quien aún consideraba a Emmett un completo derrochador, a pesar de su década al servicio del imperio de Su Majestad) no se había preocupado. Después de todo, había pocas razones para suponer que Emmett podría heredar. Geoffrey se había casado mientras Emmett estaba en el ejército, y su mujer le había dado dos hijas, así que claramente el hombre podía procrear un bebé.

Pero entonces Geoffrey había contraído una fiebre y había muerto. Tan pronto como se hizo aparente que su viuda no estaba encinta y que por lo tanto, no había ningún joven heredero a la vista para salvar el condado de la devastación que encarnaba Emmett McCarty, el desde hacía años viudo conde había decidido él mismo producir un nuevo heredero al título y con eso en mente se dedicaba ahora a recorrer Londres, en busca de comprar una esposa.

Lo que significaba que nadie sabía bien qué hacer con Emmett. O bien era el devastadoramente atractivo y encantador heredero de un anciano y rico condado, en cuyo caso era sin duda el mayor premio en el mercado matrimonial, o era el devastadoramente atractivo y encantador heredero de nada, en cuyo caso podría convertirse en la peor pesadilla de las matronas de la sociedad.

No obstante, lo invitaban a todas partes. Y en cuanto se refería a la sociedad londinense, él lo sabía todo. Lo que constituía la razón por la que Jasper sabía que conseguiría una respuesta cuando preguntó:

—¿El conde de Cullen tiene una hija?

Emmett lo observó con una expresión que la mayoría interpretaría como aburrimiento, pero que Jasper sabía que significaba _inocentón._

—Claro —dijo Emmett.

El tono de «inocentón», decidió Jasper, estaba implícito.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Emmett.

Jasper miró brevemente hacia la ventana, incluso aunque sabía que la muchacha no estaba allí.

—¿Es rubia?

—Mucho.

—¿Bastante bonita?

Emmett dibujó una astuta sonrisa.

—Más que eso, según la mayoría de los estándares.

Jasper frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo la hija de Cullen observándolo?

Emmett bostezó, sin molestarse en cubrirse, ni siquiera cuando Jasper le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para tan repentino interés?

Jasper anduvo hacia la ventana, mirando la ventana _de_ _ella_, la cual ahora sabía que se encontraba en el segundo piso, la tercera por la derecha.

—Me está observando.

—Lady Alice Masen te observa —repitió Emmett.

—¿Ése es su nombre? —murmuró Jasper.

—La muchacha no te está observando.

Jasper se dio la vuelta.

—¿Cómo?

Emmett se encogió rudamente de hombros.

—Lady Alice Masen no te necesita.

—Nunca he dicho que lo hiciese.

—El año pasado tuvo cinco propuestas de matrimonio, y el número habría sido el doble si no hubiese disuadido a varios caballeros antes de que se comportasen como idiotas.

—Sabes mucho sobre la sociedad para ser alguien que dice no sentir interés.

—¿Alguna vez he dicho eso? —Emmett se acarició la barbilla con afectado aire pensativo—. Qué falso por mi parte.

Jasper lo miró con fijeza, luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, libre para hacerlo ahora que lady Alice se había marchado.

—¿Algo interesante? —murmuró Emmett.

Jasper lo ignoró, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, aunque aquello no mejoró mucho su punto de observación. Aún así, la mujer había dejado la cortina de tela tejida más abierta de lo habitual, y si el sol no estuviese destellando en el cristal, Jasper habría obtenido una buena visión de su habitación. Seguramente, la mejor hasta aquel momento.

—¿Está ella ahí? —preguntó Emmett, su voz contenía un pequeño temblor burlón—. ¿Te está observando _ahora mismo_?

Jasper se giró, entonces inmediatamente puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que Emmett estaba moviendo las manos alrededor, los dedos realizaban extrañas flexiones como si estuviese intentando eludir a un fantasma.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Jasper.

—Pero uno atractivo —le devolvió Emmett, volviendo con rapidez a encorvarse en la silla—. Y terriblemente encantador. Me saca de muchos problemas.

Jasper se giró, descansando perezosamente contra el marco de la ventana.

—¿A qué debo el placer?

—Languidecía por tu compañía.

Jasper esperó pacientemente.

—¿Necesito dinero? —intentó Emmett.

—Es muy probable, pero sé de buena fuente que aligeraste el monedero de Winterhoe el martes pasado por la cantidad de cien libras.

—Y dices que no te interesan los cotilleos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. Les prestaba atención cuando le interesaban.

—Fueron doscientas, que lo sepas. Habrían sido más si el hermano de Winterhoe no hubiese aparecido y se lo hubiese llevado a rastras.

Jasper no hizo comentario alguno. Sentía poco cariño por Winterhoe o su hermano, pero no podía evitar sentir compasión por ellos.

—Lo siento —dijo Emmett, interpretando correctamente el silencio de Jasper—. ¿Cómo está el joven cachorro?

Jasper lanzó una mirada al techo. Su hermano pequeño Edward estaba aún en cama, presumiblemente durmiendo cualquier exceso al que se hubiese entregado la noche anterior.

—Aún me odia —se encogió de hombros. La única razón por la que Jasper se había mudado a Londres era para mantener un ojo en su joven hermano, y Edward odiaba verse obligado a someterse a su autoridad—. Se le pasará.

—¿Eres malvado estos días, o sólo un muermo?

Jasper sintió el principio de una sonrisa.

—Un muermo, creo.

Emmett se encorvó aún más en la silla y dio la impresión de encogerse de hombros.

—Yo preferiría ser malvado.

—Hay algunas señoritas que dirían que no debes preocuparte por eso —murmuró Jasper.

—Venga, Sir Jasper —lo amonestó Emmett—. Nunca he pervertido a una inocente.

Jasper acogió la afirmación con un asentimiento. Aunque las apariencias dijesen lo contrario, Emmett conducía su vida de acuerdo a un determinado código ético. No era un código que la mayoría reconocería, pero aún así, allí estaba. Y si alguna vez había seducido a una virgen, ciertamente no lo había hecho a propósito.

—Oí que le diste una paliza a alguien la semana pasada —dijo Emmett.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

—El hombre estará bien.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté.

Jasper se giró desde la ventana para estar cara a cara con Emmett.

—En realidad, no has preguntado nada.

—Muy bien —dijo Emmett con exagerada concesión—. ¿Por qué pegaste al joven hasta dejarlo hecho pulpa?

—No fue así—dijo Jasper irritado.

—Oí que lo dejaste inconsciente.

—_Eso_ lo consiguió él solito. —Jasper meneó la cabeza con disgusto—. Estaba completamente borracho. Le pegué una vez, en la cara. Como mucho, apresuré su pérdida de conocimiento diez minutos.

—No sueles pegar a otro hombre sin provocación —dijo Emmett suavemente—, y más si ha bebido demasiado.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula. No estaba orgulloso de aquel episodio, pero al mismo tiempo, no podría lamentarlo.

—Estaba molestado a alguien —dijo tensamente.

Y eso era todo lo que iba a decir. Emmett lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber qué significaba eso.

Emmett asintió pensativamente, luego soltó un largo suspiro. Jasper se tomó aquello como que dejaría el tema, y volvió a su escritorio, lanzando clandestinamente una mirada a la ventana en el camino.

—¿Está ahí? —preguntó de pronto Emmett.

Jasper no fingió no haberlo entendido.

—No.

Se volvió a sentar, buscando el lugar en que se había quedado en el documento ruso.

—¿Está ahí _ahora_?

Era increíble lo rápidamente que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo tedioso.

—Emm…

—¿En este momento?

—¿Por qué _estás_ aquí?

Emmett se enderezó un poco.

—Necesito que vayas al musical de Smythe-Smith el martes.

—¿Por qué?

—Le prometí a alguien que iría y…

—No importa.

—Me importa a mí, y estoy obligado a asistir.

Emmett se coloreó ligeramente, lo que siempre era un evento entretenido, si no inusual.

—Muy bien, es mi abuela. Me arrinconó la semana pasada.

Jasper gruñó. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, Emmett habría sido capaz de escaparse. Pero una promesa a una abuela… tenía que mantenerse.

—¿Entonces irás? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí —dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

Odiaba aquellas cosas, pero al menos en un musical no tendría que conversar educadamente toda la velada. Podría sentarse en su sitio, no decir nada, y si parecía aburrido, bueno, todo el mundo estaría igual.

—Excelente. ¿Te...?

—Espera un minuto. —Jasper se giró hacia él con recelo—. ¿Por qué me necesitas a _mí_?

Porque en realidad, Emmett apenas carecía de confianza social.

Emmett se movió incómodo en el asiento.

—Sospecho que mi tío estará allí.

—¿Y desde cuándo te asusta eso?

—No me asusta. —Seb le lanzó una mirada de puro disgusto—. Pero la abuela es propensa a intentar arreglar el problema y… oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿importa? ¿Irás o no?

—Claro. —Porque en realidad, no había tenido ninguna duda. Si Emmett lo necesitaba, Jasper estaría allí.

Emmett se puso en pie, y cualquier angustia que hubiese sentido desapareció, reemplazada por su habitual despreocupación.

—Te debo una.

—He dejado de contarlas.

Seb rió ante eso.

—Iré a despertar al cachorro por ti. Hasta yo creo que esta es una hora indecorosa para estar en cama.

—Adelante. Tú eres la única cosa acerca de mí que Edward respeta.

—¿Respeta?

—Admira —se corrigió Jasper.

Edward había expresado más de una vez su incredulidad sobre que su hermano, a quien encontraba aburrido más allá de toda medida, fuese tan amigo de Emmett, a quien deseaba emular en todo.

Emmett se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Está servido el desayuno?

—Sal de aquí —dijo Jasper—. Y cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?

Así lo hizo Emmett, pero su risa recorrió de todas maneras la casa. Jasper flexionó los dedos y volvió la mirada al escritorio, donde seguían intactos los documentos rusos. Sólo le quedaban dos días para cumplir la asignación. Gracias a Dios que la chica, lady Alice, había dejado la habitación.

Al pensar en ella, Jasper alzó la mirada, pero sin su habitual cuidado, puesto que sabía que ella no estaba.

Excepto que no fue así.

Y aquella vez, ella tuvo que saber que él la había visto.

* * *

**Lamento subir tan tarde este capitulo que aunque es el segundo espero les gustee :)**


End file.
